All in a name
by lady laurannia
Summary: It's been a few years since Eiri and Shu have been together, and the two are very happy. Eiri has just one little thing to take up with Shuichi. Why does he still call Eiri Yuki? What happens when Eiri finally gets the guts to ask..read and review!


notes: hey. sorry it's been awhile, and I still haven't finished my christmas fic of gravi/eerie queerie, but I will! This is just something I thought of during my studyhall...hope you like it! this is like 5 years after the manga ends, just to let you know...and no, I do not own gravitation, tear. All in a name 

"Yuki, Yuki! I'm home!" A certain pink-haired singer shouted. Shuichi bounced from room to room, singing and laughing as he searched for his lover.

Eiri sat in his office, in front of the computer. Oddly enough, the words on the screen weren't part of a new novel. Instead, they were Eiri's feelings; his love for Shuichi, his disbelief that they were still together, and one little nagging question. A question Eiri should have asked his lover along time ago. Afraid of the response, and the memories it would bring up...Why does he always have to call me Yuki?

'I'm on the computer, hasn't he figured it out yet?' Eiri thought to himself.

"Baka! Im in my office! Where else would I be?" Eiri heard running feet. Then his door flew open and Shuichi came flying in squealing Yuki! "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you just open the door like a normal person, and kiss me hello like a normal person?"

Shu pouted. "But Yuki...I'm just too full of love!' He put on a glowing smile that warmed Eiri's heart.

Eiri scowled, then looked almost helplessly at Shu. "Come here... I need to talk to you...and I missed you." Shu's eyes widened as Eiri pulled him onto his lap.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked his lover, as he stared up at him. Eiri took a deep breathe before starting.

"Shuichi, we've been together what, 5 years now? I want to know...why do you still call me Yuki?"

Shuichi stared at Eiri, taken back by the question.

"I'm notsure...let me think how to say this..." Shuichi snuggled into Eiri, who put his arm around Shu.

"take your time..." Eiri sighed again, running his hand through Shuichi's hair.

'I can't believe he asked me that...and he said he missed me! I shouldn't be surprised anymore though, it has been 5 years...and he has come along way...my Eiri...3 years ago I never would have believed any of this possible..never in my wildest dreams...but how do I answer? Without bringing up painful memories, after all he has been through with his past...unless, that's why? Maybe he is trying to get rid of the last reminders of his past...I guess I'll just tell him the truth...' Shuichi thought to himself before speaking aloud. He looked up at Eiri, startled to see tears in those amber eyes and a sad look on his face.

"I think...I think it's because...welll...At first, that's the only name I knew you by. You didn't tell me it was a pen-name, and after I just got used to it..but, when you told me about Kitazawa, and I figured you kept his name as a reminder of him, a way of keeping him alive...Then you started coming to realize that you had to get over the past, and face all the pain and saddness...And and, now I realize that calling you Yuki all this time was probably hurting you, and and..." Shuichi couldn't finish as he started to cry.

"Shu, it's ok...and thank you, for telling me the truth...because all of that is true. I'm not mad, I'm happy you told the truth. Just try not to call me Yuki too much..Besides, I like the way Eiri sounds when you say it." Eiri gave his lover a glassy-eyed smile.

"Sure Eiri!" Shuichi said brightly. "Hey, Eiri, can we go get some ice cream? Please please please? Eiriiiiiii..."

Eiri rolled his eyes and scowled. "Baka! You say all the intelligent, thought-provoking words, then whine about ice cream? Your mind is weird...but yea yea, let's go get your damn ice cream..." Shuichi happily skipped out the door, making Eiri smile inspite of himself. 'Damn brat..I really do love him...'

A week later, Shuichi came home to find Eiri on the couch. As soon as he sat down, Eiri placed a book in his lap. The title said "Pink Love by Eiri Uesugi"

"Eiri..."

"Look in the inside." Shuichi opened the book to find the surprise of his life. There, on the dedication page was, To my pink-haired love, Shuichi. You give me inspiration, and a reason to go on, you damn brat."

"Eiri..I don't know what to say..." Eiri pulled him close and kissed him.

"So, let's not say anything then..." And the two disappeared off to their bedroom.


End file.
